


Kicks

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Actor RPF, Real People - Fandom, Real life - Fandom
Genre: Excited Sebastian, F/M, He likes kicks, Kicks - Freeform, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's anxious for the first kicks of his unborn child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicks

You smiled as your finacé came inside from mowing the yard. He had taken his shirt off at some point and ended up tying it around his head, and while normally you'd be all giggly about it, you just couldn't... stop looking... at that  _bod!_  
  
"You know... I'm pretty sure coming inside like that is what lead to our current predicament..." You said as you placed your hand on your bloating belly.  
  
Sebastian laughed, "Well I'm [covered](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/Kicks-Sebastian-Stan-x-Reader-478761799#) in sweat and smell like grass, I think you'd vomit before you had sex with me."  
  
"You may or may not be right, but that's only because I'm pregnant, not because I don't want to. And believe me..." You bit your [bottom](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/Kicks-Sebastian-Stan-x-Reader-478761799#) lip,  _"I want to."_  
  
Sebastian chuckled, "Let's see if you feel the same after a shower." He walked forward to kiss you, but you instantly pulled back, holding your nose.  
  
"Ew, you smell, shower before vomit ruins everything."  
  
Your finacé just chuckled and blew you a kiss instead after [moving](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/Kicks-Sebastian-Stan-x-Reader-478761799#) back, biting his lip in the way that almost caused you to give in. You pretended to catch it and pressed it to your lips, sending him one in return and receiving the same reaction. You pointed upstairs and Sebastian stuck his tongue out before jogging up the stairs, your eyes  _so_  not focused on his low riding jeans...  
  
"Stop looking, you perv!" Sebastian said in his girly voice.  
  
You laughed, "I'm not looking at anything, babe!"  
  
"You only want me for my body!" He said dramatically, as if he was [playing](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/Kicks-Sebastian-Stan-x-Reader-478761799#) in a coming-of-age movie as a teenage girl.  
  
You sat down on the couch as Sebastian winked at you from the stairs and went off to take his shower, [leaving](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/Kicks-Sebastian-Stan-x-Reader-478761799#) you to yourself again. You placed your hands on your belly and observed the bump. You hadn't been out in public much since your belly started to grow, and when you did go out you wore an outfit that a too-big shirt would look nice with. You and Sebastian agreed to keep your baby news a [secret](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/Kicks-Sebastian-Stan-x-Reader-478761799#) from everyone, including [close](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/Kicks-Sebastian-Stan-x-Reader-478761799#) friends and family, until after the wedding, which was hard to do when your mother, grandmother, and your best friend went [shopping](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/Kicks-Sebastian-Stan-x-Reader-478761799#) with you to [buy](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/Kicks-Sebastian-Stan-x-Reader-478761799#) a dress. Thankfully the wedding was just in a week, so you wouldn't [grow](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/Kicks-Sebastian-Stan-x-Reader-478761799#) much from now to then.  
  
You rubbed your belly, "Hey baby. Mommy and Daddy are getting married soon! We don't have a name for you yet, but we think you're going to be an adorable little girl with Daddy's eyes and Mommy's hair. But even if we got it ass backwards we'll love you."  
  
You continued to talk to your baby, wishing there was some type of response. You and Sebastian had been desperate for some movement, and at one point even consulted a doctor, who told you the baby was fine and it would take some time. So in the meantime you both just anxiously awaited the first kick. You were hoping it'd be with Seb around, but there was no telling of when it'd happen.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy can't wait to see you. You're only about four months, but it just gets us even closer than before. Let's hope Mommy's wedding dress fits though, because if not there will be hell to pay, my dear child."  
  
Soon Sebastian emerged from his shower, shirtless just as you liked. He had thrown on a pair of boxers before leaving the confines of the bedroom, much to your discontent.  
  
"Aww, you're not naked."  
  
Seb cracked up as he came from down the stairs, "Well neither are you."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Your fiancé sat sideways on the couch, his feet just at your thighs. You smile at his inviting pat on his thighs and carefully sat on him, his hands moving to your bloated tummy and rubbing softly. He kissed your cheek.  
  
"Ready to get married?"  
  
"I've been ready to marry you since I was just a fan of yours with my phone gallery full of gifs and pictures of you."  
  
Sebastian just laughed and rested his head on your shoulder, "You're adorable, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, but we don't need to state facts." You said cheekily.  
  
"You have an enormous ego."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I learned it from Robert. So how was cutting the grass?"  
  
"Not bad, just hot and sweaty. How was being inside and pregnant?"  
  
"Hot and sweaty. Seriously, it's not hot in here to you?"  
  
Seb chuckled and removed your shirt, leaving you in your bra, your belly exposed. He placed both of his hands on your stomach, rubbing and smiling at the fact his child was in there, waiting to be born and into the world. He kissed your cheek.  
  
"Any movement?"  
  
"I haven't felt anything."  
  
 _"Nothing?!"_  
  
You sighed, "Not yet. But the doctor said in the fourth month I should start feeling something."  
  
"It's the fourth month, almost five! Where's our kick?"  
  
You chuckled at his impatience and closed your eyes, resting your head on his shoulder. "It comes when it comes. Until then, quit being a pouty Sebastian and kiss your almost wife."  
  
Sebastian kept his pout and kissed you, making you chuckle again and kiss his cheek before yawning. "I think it's nap time..."  
  
He nodded and moved to where he was laying flat out on the couch with a pillow behind his head, he acting as a body pillow for you. You smiled and kissed him one more time before closing your eyes and starting to fall asleep, placing your hands on his, which were now back on your tummy. Just as you both were about to enter dreamland, there was a small bump coming from inside you.  
  
You both lifted your heads up and looked at each other, "Did you feel that?!"  
  
You felt it again and smiled at each other, "Kicks!"  
  
Sebastian immediately pushed you both up, sliding from underneath you to kneel in front of you on the floor, his hands never leaving your baby bump. He leaned in and kissed the spot where he felt the kicks, his smile wide and anxious for another.  
  
"Come on baby..." He coaxed, "Kick for Daddy."  
  
"And Mommy." You said with a fake-annoyed voice.  
  
He smiled and looked into your eyes, "And Mommy."  
  
For hours you sat there, waiting for more kicks, Sebastian afraid to move his hands and miss one. Eventually you made him move away so you could go pee, and the second you left the bathroom he was there, hands on your belly. There were a few more kicks before you got irritated and decided that if he wanted kicks, you could just do it for the unborn child, which prompted him to stop and compromise he could do it at night before bed, which you were perfectly okay with.  
  
"Night baby..." You said as you laid on your side, Sebastian's arms around you and hands on your stomach.  
  
"Good night honey. I love you."  
  
"I love you. Don't stay up all night just for kicks, okay?"  
  
"I would never!" Sebastian said, fake-scandalized you'd assume such a thing.  
  
"You did last night."  
  
"... But they're  _kicks!"_


End file.
